


You are my happy memory

by CinnamonRoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: Slytherin zhengting and hufflepuff wenjun fell in love ft patronous
Relationships: Bi Wenjun/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung
Kudos: 5





	You are my happy memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hp au feat biting. Omg . I finally did it.. thanks to silver

Zhengting is tough outside. Sexy vixen, full of slytherin vibes. But when come to his real personality, like any other person he has his own complication. 

"Hey ting, we gonna out to town. You wanna come with us?" Xingjie, a one year older than him a slytherin player. 

"Im good. A little tired." 

Xingjie give zhengting a thumbs up and head out to the town with his fellow friends. Leaving zhengting wonders alone in his room. 

'I better practice my patronous'. Without delay, zhengting try to find an empty space for his practice. The last time he try to charm patronous in his room, yanjun head post burn. And thanks to that, yanjun have giving zhengting a death glared and they almost fight with a glared. (Yanjun and zhengting glaring competition). 

Here the thing, zhengting cant charm his patronous cause he can't. 

"AHHH WHY IS IT SO HARD!!!" zhengting scream his lung out.

"Hey, careful there. You might broke your wand" a voice come from behind.

To zhengting surprise, "how long you being there? Arent everyone going out to town?"

"Long enough to warned you from breaking your wand. Im wenjun, hufflepuff" wenjun reach out his hand for a hand shake.

Zhengting look away from the handshake, shy "i know you.." almost half air.

"Glad you know me. Guess you not a handshaker.. by the way, i can help you. If only you allowed me too" wenjun eyes is all about passion and honest. 

"Well i can't charmed my patronous. I dont even know what is my patronous." Zhengting let out a pout and land his back against the wall.

To be truth, in wenjun's eye all he see a beautiful young man, a not dangerous slytherin boy who can't even hurt an ant. A smile creep on wenjun face. 

"Remember the lesson? You need to think a happy memory. Like this, here look at me," wenjun charm his patronous and small dog can be seen jumping all around wenjun and zhengting.

Zhengting look at the dog, "its a small dog!" Zhengting still playing with the magical patronous.

"Its a spaniel. Not very good with strangers.. but seems like he like you..-" the spaniel now leap on zhengting's shoulder, lick his ear and face, "woah im sorry, he not supposed to do that! Bad dog!" 

Wenjun disappeared the dog, zhengting is mad blushing right now. 

"Its okay.. im fine. Its cute.." try to hide his embarrassment. 

"I swear my spaniel is not behaving like this when with me. Right, lets go back to you. You ready? Think of happy memory." Wenjun look at zhengting.

Because of the difference height, zhengting look like a lost puppy under wenjun stare. 

"I cant think of anything happy... im sorry" zhengting feels like crying. Why he cant do this and 'this is so embarrassing, why my heart beating fast'.

Wenjun feels like his heart and his mind go roller coasters and ache at the same time looking at zhengting. 

"You know-"

"I-"

"You first, zhengting"

"I think I... wenjun I think I..." seriously zhengting at the edges of crying, his eyes begin to have a pool underneath. 

"Zhengting.." wenjun whisper yet stern.

"I THINK I LIKE YOU!" zhengting gasp. Unbelievable. Did he just said it out loud? Big eyes against big eyes. Wenjun definitely disgusted with me!

"Good. Because i like you too." Wenjun swallowed his dry throat, "so you think you can charmed your patronous now?" Act professional like you didn't just confess that you like zhengting too. 'I am professional'.

"Uhmmm.. i don't know.." zhengting literally mewls.. "i dont like you, like a 'like' 'like'..I like you, like..-"

" uh forget it" 

Wenjun grab zhengting shoulder, bring the shorter guy closer to him, slide his long finger on zhengting face, initiate the kiss first. Slow and steady. No rush. Slowly feels zhengting cold lips against his. 'this feel so good, i dont want to let go you'. Still kissing those lips.

Zhengting didn't even push wenjun away. This is what he want from the first time he saw wenjun at quidditch tournament. Wenjun and his long legs, black hair, smile like a happy ferret. 'Oh ferret'. Finally the kiss broke when both of them panting not enough air.. "you should breath with your nose, silly" 

Zhengting can feel wenjun's hot breath against his lips. 

"Let me try again." Zhengting said this time, he is confident. 

Slowly zhengting take out his wand, "patronous" move his wand in the empty air, a light flicker at the end of the wand and he did it! 

"Wow.. that is amazing zhengting. A ferret. Lovely. Just like you." Wenjun take Zhengting's empty hand and linked with his. 

"You. The first time i saw you, and just now in the kiss, i was thinking about ferret." Zhengting cheeks can't be red anymore. 

Wenjun now take both of zhengting's hands, push him to the nearest wall, tilt zhengting's head, to match their eye level, and whisper "i love you little ferret",

"And i love you my lovely smoll doggy" 

"Its a spaniel, zhengting."

Wenjun kiss zhengting, hot full of passion. This time he went all out. A moans escaped from zhengting mouths, its beautiful.

Who said hufflepuff and slytherin cant be in love.

"Eww its like you watching your mom and dad kissing in the kitchen" 

"Shut up justin! You the one suggest this."

"Because i told you wenjun come to see me with his problem to confess to a fucking S L Y T H E R I N boys! And he give me his fucking broom!"

"We Gryffindor do not take any bribed!"

"Shut up cheng. You know im going to give it to you cause you broke your's."

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit sloppy and unplot writing, sorry if there's any typos, or different terms used. I love harry potter. Comment and kudos for better writing in the future <3


End file.
